Mistakes
by Hignigscheeks
Summary: If you admit to your mistakes, seek forgiveness and repent, it gets better right? But what if this mistake caused the people around you pain? Could it be forgiven? Nathan sure as hell hopes so. *major character death warning* (this story is written by two people)
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes

Mistakes. They say if you own up to them, it is a step to forgiveness right? That's what your parents teach you. Own up, repent and be forgiven. It seems easy doesn't it? But what if this mistake destroyed the people around you, causing them pain and sorrow, a mistake so terrible that it might not be forgiven.

Nathan Scott has made a lot of mistakes. He let his pride, his ego; his jealously get in the way of his conscience. It had gotten too far and he acted on this hate and this jealously. Now here he sat in the waiting room of Tree Hill Hospital with his father Dan who had gotten the call from Keith .Nathan looked down at his hands which were shaking with an overwhelming guilt and pain of what he had done. It went too far, it was only a little hazing. It wasn't meant to happen.

*flashback*

"Yo what's up man, Tim is in the HizHouse!"He approached Nathan in the locker room, going for a high five. Nathan sighed.

"Just say you are here Tim. Seriously. "Nathan shocked his head and reluctantly returned Tim's high five; he was his best friend after all. Tim smiled and lowered his voice.

"So what have we got planned for 'Puckus' today then?" he said. Nathan chuckled lightly at Tim's nickname for his half-brother Lucas Scott. He didn't exactly hate Lucas, he was just taking everything from him lately and Nathan was getting sick of it so he decided to start the hazing up again.

"Well the new point guard" Nathan sneered. That was his position and now he had been moved to small forward by Whitey. It was a joke! He continued "seemed to get a bit worked up in this new position, I suggest we cool him down" he whispered while looking towards the swimming pool.

Tim looked confused. No big surprise there then Nathan thought. He huffed " the pool Tim, we are going to throw his ass in the pool!" You could almost hear the click in his head. He smiled slyly and nodded his head.

Man, was Nathan surprised that Tim was still in school sometimes, he could be such an idiot, how he was still managing to stay in these lesson was beyond him. But then again a month ago Nathan was failing most of his subjects. That was until he got himself an amazing tutor.

Haley.

He had really grown to like and care for this girl. True at first he was doing it to get to Lucas but he found someone he could talk to about his dad and how he was feeling about the whole break up with Peyton. She comforted him in a way no one ever has. He promised Haley that he would be done with hazing Lucas and he was until now. The whole thing with the changing of positions in the team was bad enough, but his dad was getting to him. Telling him Lucas was the opponent and that you should weaken him. He was only going to do this, it's not like he was ditching him in a swamp again, he owed Haley that much, a push in a swimming pool isn't bad it's just for Nathans satisfaction.

Tim snapped Nathan out of his trance. "Speak of the devil" looking over Nathans shoulder. Nathan turned and saw his brother walking back to his locker with Jake. He said a few quick words to him and left, leaving Lucas alone with Nathan and Tim. Now it was time for some fun. Nathan walks over quickly to Lucas and slams his locker shut. Lucas jumps a little at the sound and turns to see what had caused it. Of course it was him. Nathan. He sighed why he couldn't just leave him alone for once was beyond him. What had he done now to upset Daddy's princess?

"What?" Lucas said in a agitated tone. Nathan smirked he loved it when he made Lucas annoyed. Huh I guess they were brothers. Nathan replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh I was just wondering how the new point guard is? You know it's so great that you got that position." Nathan and Tim were making Lucas back up towards the pool a few feet away.

Lucas rolled his eyes." Nathan I had no input it was whiteys decision how many times?!"Raising his voice. Nathan gritted is teeth.

"You don't deserve that place. You only just joined and you think because you have no daddy that you should get what you want? Because you're mum is a single woman who owns a small café and is just surviving? Well no it doesn't work like that! "Nathan began to raise his voice too. Funny thing was this is what Dan had said about Lucas and now he was repeating it. Damn his dad got in his head sometimes. He felt a bit guilty about insulting his Mum because Karen was actually okay. He was actually going to apologize for the hit when Lucas yelled

"Have you ever let it cross your dumb as fuck mind, that I'm a better point guard than you Nathan?" He began to laugh "I mean I beat your ass in that one on one game at the River court. Of course whitey put me In that position because it was better for the TEAM" he pause and tilted his head to the "oh but wait poor little Nathan only cares about himself all to impress his father. Poor Nathan such a hard life!" Lucas was a bit breathless after it. He was seriously pissed at Nathan taking a Jab at his mother.

Nathan was full of anger at what Lucas had said he flipped. He went running up to Lucas. Then Lucas moved back quickly and slipped on a wet patch on the floor. He whacked the back of his head onto the side of the pool and fell in deep. Nathan laughed at his brother's clumsiness and he smirked waiting for him to come up and mock him for this. But after 30 seconds there was no movement form the water. Nathan began to frown and looked at Tim who was mirroring Nathans face. Another 15 seconds passed and Lucas had not surfaced. Nathan began to feel sick deep in his stomach. He decided to jump in and pull Lucas out. When he dived in he saw Lucas at the bottom of the pool lifeless and a cloud of bloody water around his head. Nathan grabbed him by his left arm and yanked him to the surface. He gasped for air as he came up, but there was no sound from Lucas.

"Call 911!" he shouted to Tim as he pulled Lucas onto the ground out of the pool. He still wasn't breathing and there was blood gushing out of his head. "What have I done?" Nathan whispered quietly to himself. He began CPR pressing down on his brother's chest.

"come on, come on" 1 2 3 4."COME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH WAKE UP" 1 2 3 was no response but he carried on. He may not like the guy but it was his brother and he couldn't let him die, he wouldn't. In the background the sound of sirens were getting louder and louder. Nathan looked at Tim while still performing on Lucas and said "w-we found him okay? We heard a splash a-a-nd we came to see. I jumped in and got him okay? "Nathan was on the verge of hysteria this was not meant to happen!

*end of flashback*

When Nathan looked up from his shaking hands he saw Karen. She wasn't there. It was an empty shell on automatic as she was taken in by Keith as he cried with her. Dan was sitting on a chair silently staring at a piece of the wall, His eyes glassy. Then Nathan turned his head to the right where he saw two girls sitting holding each other. The curly blonde hair was easy to recognize that it was Peyton. Her and Lucas had been close, very close it was obvious they were attracted to each other and wanted to be together. But now that was gone because of him. Nathan directed his attention to the person Peyton was holding. Nathan felt a wave of guilt hit him when he saw her there sobbing. He promised her and he didn't listen. He should have listened. She must have felt his burning gaze because then a pair of dark brown eyes was connected to a sky blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

I would like to apologise for the lack of updates the last few months, I had a few technical issues. But luckily they have all been sorted out now, so you can expect a lot more updates in the near future. More specifically, some time this week.

I hope our lack of updates hasn't deterred you from reading our fic.

-Hignigs x


End file.
